m3fandomcom-20200216-history
STARRY NIGHT
is the first episode of M3 the dark metal. It first aired on April 21, 2014 in Japan. Synopsis Ten years have passed since the creation of the Lightless Realm, and the city of Kukujicho becomes more desolate as people's fears increase. Akashi Saginuma, an elite student attending Kukunochi Academy, gets called out by his teacher along with his amiable friend, Iwato Namito. There, they are informed of a "pilot training course" that only the most outstanding of students become selected for DAISUKI. Plot Act One '' AoshiSaginuma-1 thedarkmetal-1.png AkashiSaginuma-1 thedarkmetal-1.png A distorted, endlessly black darkness. The location were the dark swallowed everything and took everything from us......has become known as the Lightless Realm. Born there......as if these aberrations were mirror images of the despair and chaos humans felt. They were called... Admonitions.'' Surrounded by a distorted, endlessly black darkness, a group of children struggle to find each other. Once they do find each other, the darkness creeps closer and is about to engulf them, a large structure with a glowing red eye appears. Askashi finishes buying a red bean bun at the BM Mart Kawadahara Kujujicho Store. A public announcement is made warning that it is 7 o'clock and everyone should return home immediately and that if anyone sees anything abnormal, they should report it to then earest police station of IX public safety security office. He spots a dark figure with a glowing red eye running towards him, it knocks him over. Luckily, a Vess Tower type T1 mecha piloted by Raika turns up. He apologizes for getting in her way. Raika is frustrated that she couldn't get the Admonition which she calls "red poop". The police arrive at the scene and question Raika, who works for IX. Standing at the scene, he picks up a pendant. The next morning at Kukunochi Academy, the students discuss the incident, some couldn't believe the Admonitions were so big. First year student, Maamu narrates the situation as she doodles. Maamu overhears two girls talking about a "Corpse" that was at the scene. The Corpse is a mysterious being said to be the Lightless Realm's guardian. Those who hear the Corpse's Song die mysteriously within then next nine days. Temp worker, Emiru Hazaki cleans the toilet. Girls scream as their senpai, Akashi (in a blue Vess Tower labeled 01) spars with Iwato Namito (in a red Vess Tower labelled 02), the majority cheer for Akashi, who wins the match. A teacher, Akashi, Iwato and Maamu queue for the elevator at an IX building. The teacher is honored that three of the school's students were chosen to be pilots for IX. Emiru, in a pink dress, spies on them, rushes into the elevator and delibirately bumps into Akashi. They walk through the IX building, Akashi wonders why the the enthusiastic Emiru knows his name. Akashi spots Raika, the pilot he met yesterday and says "red poop". Sadami Natsuiri and other IX employees give a presentation to the pilots chosen to investigate the Lightless Realm. Three more pilots (Heito, Sasame and Minashi) were expected alongside, test pilot Raika, the three students and Emiru. Akashi moves into his new dorm, one of the IX scientists at the presentation, Kasane Agura, in her civilian clothes explains to Akashi where everything is. She offers Akashi cake and tells Akashi to look inside her bag, there is a photo of Kasane, Akashi and his older brother and Kasane's boyfriend, Aoshi Saginuma from Aoshi's award ceremony. Akashi goes out to throughout the trash but Kasane insists he stays for his favorite cake, peach shortcake. Akashi tells Kasame to stop treating him like a child and asks if she's sexually frustrated. After putting the trash in the bin, Akashi hears a mysterious song... Act Two Flashing back in his dreams, it is revealed that Akashi's parents both died when he was young and that from then on Aoshi would protect him. Akashi believes it is his brother that should have died. Iwato, carrying huge boxes on his scooter, is surprised that Akashi is moving in with so little stuff. Emiru, hiding behind a tree, comes up up to her "buddies" with her suitcases. Emiru gets Akashi's pendant from his pocket, Akashi lets Emiru have it at her request. Raika is unpacking in her dorm, as she was already a test pilot, she is frustrated that she has to become a student again. Mahmu is also in her dorm and tells Raika that the Admonitions are rumored to be the ghost of people who died in the Lightless Realm. Raika explains to Mahmu that human muscle tissue has been extracted from ca;ptured Admonitions. The current theory is that the metallic crystals in the Lightless Realm assimilate dead humans and turn them into Admonitions, so in a way they are ghosts. In the boys' dorm, Akashi and Iwato drink soda together, Akashi says he has been wanting to head into the Lightless Realm for a while now because something happen to his brother there, as Iwato assumes. Iwato puts his mind on the friends they are yet to meet, Minashi, Heito and Sasame. Iwato has hopes for Sasame. The students begin their training. Mahmu get's fired on by baseball shooting machines while the other four watch. As Raika explains, it's to test their reflexes. The baseballs hit Mahmu in the breasts several times. The coach warns it is still to early to give up. In the classroom, all of the students yawn. The Vess simulator goes better, Iwato comments it looks real. Emiru has a lot of fun when she uses the similator but frustrated when she tries to real thing, failing to get it to stop. As the coach explains, Adminitions are clusters of metallic crystals. Since they immediately repair themselves when attacked, there's a neeed to thrust a special stake in their weak spot wtih a penetrator. The stakes are 20 million yen each, so the students are wanred not to waste any of them. The coach yells as the students sleep. Iwato yawns and states that every day's been too hard. The coach exclaims that excuses are evil. From 20:00 today, training will be doubling as patrol outside the residential quaters. On the vesses today are Akashi Saginuma and Emiru Hazaki (who is thrilled). Raika warns that there is a chance that they will encounter an Admonition, but the coach retorts that from past data, it's a region low in appearances. But the red poop, or Adminotion as Raika correctd herself, she let escape hasn't been caught yet. Raika demands that she should be the one going today because she has fought the Admonitions before as a test pilot. The coach loudly informs that this is training, not a place to show off, Raika stands up and tries to persuade him but the coach refuses. Emiru leans towards Akashi, who is sittin in front of her and affectionately asks him to teach her, Akashi casually says yes, Emiru groans. A convoy of trucks transport the Vess mecha. As the Vess are being deployed, Emiru, Mahmu and Iwato sit inside the truck dressed in their gear. The coach stands outside. The coach, sitting at the computer next to Raika, explains that the technology to reliably adetect Admonitions still isn't complete. Iwato, sitting on the opposite side explains that they wont know until they show up. Raika startles as a response to the detector appears on screen. The coach still asserts that the region is low in appearances but Raika is right and an Admonition jumps from the bushes above onto Emiru's red Vess, Emiru panics and wastes her stake by hitting it on the ground, much to the annoyance of the coach. Akashi wonders why it is going after Emiru and in his blue Vess, he shoots the Admonition several times, but the Admonition tries to escape into the forrest, carrying Emiru in her Vess. A boy standing behind a tree appears, he sees the Admonition carrying Emiru and is thrilled to see an Admonition for the first time. Akashi spots the boy. He turns around and his amazed to see an IX Vess. The boy is also being watched on the monitor in the truck and Iwato identifies him as one of the other students, Minashi Maki. Emiru's Vess pushes the Admonition into a tree. Emiru escapes fro her cockpit, saying she has had enough. Emiru's Vess slides down, crashing into Akashi's Vess. Akashi asks if she is all right. A voice says "Right here." and Akashi has a flashback to when they were children. Everyone heard the same thing except for the coach. The Admonition approaches Emiru, Minashi mentions that this one (the Admonition) is searching too. Akashi recalls that the Admonition that attacked him in the same place he picked up the pendant and deduces that it must be searching for it, so he tells Emiru to toss the pendant he gave to her before, Emiru says she is in now condition now and that she can't even stand up, she asks why can't Akashi knock out the Admonition, Akashi calls Emiru a pig girl, she asks what part of her is a pig and throws the pendant at Akashi's Vess. The pendant opens, revealing a picture of a woman and a child. Raika says the Admonition is probably a mother that lost her child, Iwato mentions that when she says that, it makes it harder for them to defeat it. A human shaped hand reaches out from the Admonition and picks up the pendant. Akashi says that the thing is trapped by its past, he flashes back to his brother's award ceremony and the funeral of his brother. Akashi screams as he penetrates a stake into the Admonition and it evaporates in to sprakly particles that float around. A song is then heard, it is the song of a Corpse, Akashi sees a ghostly figure of a girl standing on a Corpse. The Corpse flies away. Stats Characters Vess Quotes Music #Re: REMEMBER by May'n #ego-izm by la la larks Trivia References 01